Of Different Ranks and Countries
by Lady Luckless
Summary: The Marauders and their worst Gryffindor enemies play a game of Truth or Dare. Will hell break loose? [Completed!]
1. The Game Begins

"Right. Emperor Prongs would like to know who is going to start the game." James Potter stated. He was tall, tan, and built fairly well. He had short black hair that stuck out in all angles. He had chocolaty brown eyes, with glasses. He was in Hogwarts, a Gryffindor, and in 6th year like everyone else in their circle.  
  
"King Padfoot would like to state that he thinks the Miss's should start the game because they thought of it," responded on of James's best friends, Sirius Black. He had dark brown hair reaching his shoulders and enticing sapphire blue eyes. He was even taller then James, also tan, and built well.  
  
"President Moony thinks Miss Snapdragon should start it," Remus Lupin said calmly earning a glare from Lily Evans. He had light brown hair with specs of blond, that fell past his shoulders kept in a braid, and gentle amber eyes. He was shorter then James.  
  
"Tsar Wormtail thinks that Miss Snapdragon looks like she's gonna kill us." Peter Pettigrew said casually. Peter had short, neat blonde hair and innocent baby blue eyes. He was shorter then Remus. He was slightly on the chubby side, but not too much.  
  
"Queen Lily would like to kill you all," Lily Evans scowled. She had strait dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and emerald eyes that did not show amusement at the time. She was short, and had a few freckles scattered across her face. She was slender and slightly curvy, but not to slender and curved.  
  
"First Lady Giggles would like to state that she- get this. It's really scary. First Lady Giggles agrees that the name Snapdragon is more appropriate for Queen Lily." Katrina Johnson said with a small smile. Lily gave her a look and the boys high-fived. Katrina had blonde, wavy hair to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. She was Remus's height and filled out.  
  
"Duchess Allie-Cat is refraining from laughing for fear Queen Snapdragon will kill her. Oh? Did Duchess Allie-Cat say Queen Snapdragon? She apologizes to Queen Lily," Allison "Allie" Michels said crossing her fingers behind her back. Lily gave her a look as well. She grinned. Allie had dark blue hair and hazel eyes. She was James's height.  
  
"Jester Fatal would like to state, though not to ruin everyone's fun, that we should get a move on with the game," Natasha "Tasha" Jamison said quietly. She had pale skin and her eyes were emerald green like Lily's. They were cousins. Tasha, however, had jet-black curls to her waist. She was about Lily's height, as well. She also had glasses.  
  
"King Padfoot agrees with Jester Fatal wholeheartedly but would like to know why she has such a low rank such as a Jester."  
  
"Jester Fatal is simply a low rank because she is." Tasha responded shyly.  
  
"King Padfoot would like to suggest Jester Fatal to become Princess Fatal," Sirius said and gave the girl a teasing smile.  
  
"Jester Fatal thanks King Padfoot for the offer graciously, considering that the Marauders and her friends do not usually get along well, but politely declines," Tasha responded and returned his smile with a coy one.  
  
"First Lady Giggles would like to suggest to have Jester Fatal become Countess Fatal," Katrina said.  
  
"Jester Fatal also thanks and declines the offer from First Lady Giggles," Tasha said.  
  
"President Moony wants to know why Jester Fatal wants to be at such a low rank," Remus said tipping his head at the fragile looking girl.  
  
"Jester Fatal is quite content in her low status and would not like to change it. Ever." Tasha responded.  
  
"Queen Lily will start the game off by asking Emperor Prongs Truth or Dare," Lily said giving him a glare.  
  
"Emperor Prongs would like to state that he is going to do Truth." James said.  
  
"Queen Lily thinks Emperor Prongs is a wimp, but will settle for asking who does dear Emperor Prongs have a crush on?" Lily said casually.  
  
James turned beat red. "That's none of your business!"  
  
"You gotta answer, James," Peter said, "It's part of the game!"  
  
"No, no, if he doesn't want to say I won't make him," Lily rolled her eyes, "I'll just ask him a new question. Where'd you get the invisibility cloak you have?"  
  
The four boys gaped at her, and she smirked, as did the other girls, except for Tasha who had a slight grin flash across her features.  
  
"My dad! It's been in the family for ages! How did you- No, I don't want to know how you know." James scowled.  
  
"Tsar Wormtail states that it is Emperor Prongs's turn," Peter said calmly.  
  
"Emperor Prongs asks King Padfoot Truth or Dare?" said James turning to his best friend.  
  
"King Padfoot is -much- braver then Emperor Prongs, and therefore says dare," Sirius said and James gave him a look.  
  
"Tell Malfoy you love him,"  
  
"Wha! That's just wrong!" cried Sirius.  
  
"He's really, really, really right on this one." Tasha said timidly.  
  
"Don't fraternize with the enemy, Tasha!" cried out Allie.  
  
"Sorry." Tasha said, taken aback at this outburst.  
  
"Okay, since our dearest Jester Fatal agrees with you, I suppose I can give you another choice." James smiled innocently, "Hmmm. Well, since you get along so well with the Jester, I believe I think I'll let you kiss her. French kiss her. For, oh, lets says four minutes?"  
  
Tasha turned to the girls. "An you said -I- was fraternizing with the enemy,"  
  
Sirius grinned deciding he wanted to joke around.  
  
"But I can't!" He said pretending to look shocked, "I may only kiss ones of the royal blood! I could never kiss such a commoner! A jester at that!"  
  
"Ah, but eet eez ze roolez," James said mockingly picking up a French accent.  
  
"But I am a King!" He said jokingly, putting his hand to his heart, "I can not! It would put the world in ruins,"  
  
The girls looked at each other amused. On any normal day you would see the girls yelling (with the exception of Tasha), screaming at the boys. They did not get along well. They fought like cats and dogs. They were, to put it bluntly, enemies.  
  
"Oui. But az far az zee roolez go, Oo must keess the girl," James said smiling.  
  
This went on for about five minutes until Remus got annoyed.  
  
"If King Padfoot doesn't kiss Jester Fatal in a minute, President Moony will do it for him!"  
  
"What! No way! She's of my court! This means war! Get your country ready!" Sirius cried humorously, "You shan't touch any of the women from my country!"  
  
"I will if you don't go through with the dare," said Remus smiling, slightly. There was a long silence and finally Tasha spoke.  
  
"So. We can stand here like the French, or we an do something about it." This caused Tasha a slap in the arm from Katrina, who was half French. "Gee, don't get so touchy, I was just joking,"  
  
"Well?" James looked at Sirius. Sirius gave James a cocky grin, and Tasha was startled to find herself in a kiss with him.  
  
"This mean we're not going to war?" Remus said blinking. After four minutes the kiss was broke and Tasha was blushing slightly.  
  
"No. We're still going to war because you suggested that you would kiss a girl from MY country." Sirius said.  
  
"Which reminds me," said Tasha sounding amused, "Who ever said I was your Jester?"  
  
"It only makes since," said Sirius like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm the only King here for you to entertain,"  
  
"Maybe I'm here to amuse the Queen Lily," she pointed out.  
  
"Nah," said Sirius, "She's got James to keep her on her toes. So, that leaves me."  
  
"Oh. Okay then." Tasha blinked. Remus then turned to Katrina.  
  
"You're the First Lady," he said, "Get our Allies ready,"  
  
Katrina blinked and turned to James and Peter.  
  
"You wanna be our ally?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." They said.  
  
"Kay. Get ready then."  
  
Sirius then turned to Lily and Allie.  
  
"You want to be our Allies?"  
  
"Sure," the two said shrugging.  
  
"Damn." Remus scowled.  
  
"Anyway, back to the game. King Padfoot tells President Moony truth or dare."  
  
"Dare,"  
  
"Okay. Uhm. Kiss First Lady Giggles. French her, mind you. But it doesn't have to be as long as me and the Jester,"  
  
Remus blinked, then turned and kissed Katrina.  
  
"Gee," said Lily annoyed, "This really is fraternizing with the enemy."  
  
"A wee bit, yes," said James with a smirk. She gave him an icy glare.  
  
"President Moony would like to ask Duchess Allie-Cat Truth or Dare,"  
  
"Dare," said Allie brightly.  
  
"Kiss James. Same thing as the King and his Jester," Remus said indicating Tasha and Sirius.  
  
Allie shrugged and did as she was told. James scowled.  
  
"Uh. Queen Lily, T or D?" asked Allie.  
  
"D." Lily smiled.  
  
Allie grinned wickedly. Tasha looked at her and laughed, knowing what she was thinking.  
  
"Why don't we have a little fun, eh? Since kissing seems to be the theme tonight, I think that'll be your dare." Allie said with that evil grin.  
  
"Who?" said Lily timidly.  
  
"Well. It'll be a French kiss, as that's the theme as well, and, lets see. Hmm. How about our dearest Emperor Prongs?"  
  
Lily and James gaped at her.  
  
"No way!" they both cried out.  
  
"You could always kiss Snape tomorrow at breakfast," said Allie sweetly.  
  
"I hate you," grumbled Lily. She turned to James. They scowled at each other, and then Lily kissed him.  
  
"Okay. Uh." Lily looked around their circle, "Queen Lily would like to ask."  
  
A/N: The Almighty J.K. Rowling owns James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter, and whatever you recognize. I own Allie, Katrina, and Tasha. I don't know where the "We can stand here like the French, or we can do something about it," is from, but I wanted to use it. No offence to any French out there. I personally don't have anything against them. 


	2. The King and his Jester

"Okay. Uh." Lily looked around their circle, "Queen Lily would like to ask Jester Fatal T or D?"  
  
Tasha pondered this for a moment. "I guess I'll just stick with truth for now,"  
  
"Okay. Les-see." Lily paused, "Bleh. I'm no good at this. Well, lets see if I get irritated with you for this. You enjoy that kiss with the King?"  
  
Tasha smiled mischievously. "What girl wouldn't?"  
  
Lily tried to tackle her and Tasha ran. Sirius gave an arrogant grin, and everyone watched Lily try to kill Tasha in amusement. Tasha finally tripped over James and landed on Sirius. She looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"No problem," he said looking highly amused as she got off of him.  
  
"That it NOT funny, dear Jester," Lily glared at her.  
  
"Who said I was joking?" said Tasha innocently.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't here that." Lily said.  
  
"What? That she said she might have not been joking?" said James casually, only managing to be tackled to the ground with Lily trying to kill him. Katrina and Peter dragged her off of him. Tasha watched all of this looking jovial.  
  
"Always knew she couldn't keep her hands off of him," Sirius said with a strait face, making the others burst into laughter while the Lily gave him a death glare before sitting calmly down with her arms crossed.  
  
"Right. You just go and pout," said Tasha sweetly, "However, Jester Fatal would like to ask Tsar Wormtail whether he would like to be asked a question or given a dare?"  
  
"Tsar Wormtail calmly says Dare," Peter said. Tasha thought for a moment.  
  
"Well. Okay. You know those potions we made in. . . well, Potions?"  
  
"The temporary love potions we haven't tried yet?" Peter said wondering where this was going.  
  
"Yeah," said Tasha with a nod, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "They'll work for about three days until Christmas Break is over. There were extras. What do you think about getting one of those and putting it in Mister Malfoy's drink tomorrow?"  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to get it in his drink?" Peter asked confused.  
  
"You're a Marauder. You'll figure it out," she said with shrug.  
  
"Why Malfoy? Why not Snape?" James questioned.  
  
"I got my reasons," said Tasha with a trace of a frown.  
  
"Telling students to steal potions," Sirius said, pretending to scold her, "I'm ashamed of you, Jester Fatal,"  
  
Tasha simply smiled bashfully in return.  
  
"Tsar Wormtail asks King Padfoot whether he'd like T or D?"  
  
"Kind Padfoot says T," Sirius said lying down.  
  
"Alright. Lets see." Peter paused, "Did you enjoy that kiss with your Jester?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sirius, who then gave a devilish grin.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did." he said impishly, "Very much, in fact. I never would have suspected one of Queen Snapdragon's friends could kiss that good, least of all I'd have never suspected shy little Natasha,"  
  
Tasha turned red, and buried her head in her hands. Remus shoved him with a grin.  
  
"Now you made her all embarrassed-like," He said chuckling.  
  
They glanced at the girl who then spoke.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Huh?" James looked confused, as did the others.  
  
"That well. He said 'could kiss that good'. It should have been, 'could kiss that well.'" She gave them a smile.  
  
"Figures." Said Peter with a slight grin.  
  
"Did you expect something else of me?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," said Allie.  
  
"We thought you'd confess your love for him, he'd do the same, and you'd run off to elope and live happily ever after," Katrina said.  
  
Tasha rolled her eyes when Katrina said, "Happily ever after,"  
  
"Oh, honestly, Tasha," Lily said, poking her.  
  
"There is -no- faerie-tale endings," Tasha responded.  
  
"Puh-lease, I can live happily ever after if I wanta," said Allie, "For a girl who reads so many muggle books you'd think you would think someone could have a faerie-tale ending,"  
  
James poked Tasha in the side and she sat up strait.  
  
"You don't think someone can live like that?" he asked.  
  
"No. I don't." she responded.  
  
"Does that mean we can't elope?" asked Sirius playfully.  
  
"I thought you couldn't have romanticness towards someone with such a low title?" said Tasha raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Romanticness? Now who needs to learn the English language?" teased Lily.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I forgot," said Sirius with a smile, "Yo, Moony, T or D?"  
  
"D,"  
  
"Because I like the Jester's plan on Malfoy, you should do the same to Snape," Sirius looked amused, "They always sit across from each other. Wouldn't it be amusing if they BOTH had it?"  
  
Everyone cracked up. After about ten minutes they calmed down and continued the game.  
  
"Right, I'm just going to asked the King here the same,"  
  
"Truth," he responded and sat up yawning.  
  
"Right. Who do you like?"  
  
They had never seen Sirius blush so severely. Actually, they had never seen him blush.  
  
"I don't wanna say!"  
  
"But Siiiiiiiiiirius," Remus smirked.  
  
"Ask me another!"  
  
"No, I don't think I will," Remus said grinning like mad.  
  
"I don't want to say!"  
  
"King Padfoot! It's part of the game. Answer the damned question," Lily scolded.  
  
"But they're in this room!" Sirius said and then realized what he had just said, and buried his head in hands, much like Tasha had done earlier. They all turned when they heard a thump and then an "Ow."  
  
"Er, Tash? You ok?" Allie looked at where her friend had fell off the chair.  
  
"I forgot I was sitting on the arm and I went to lean back and I fell!" complained Tasha. The others laughed heartily. (A/n: They move around a lot instead of sitting in one place in the game if it explains anything.)  
  
"Oh, Natasha. What are we going to do with you?" Katrina smiled.  
  
"You're a traitor!" accused James to Sirius, "You like the enemy!"  
  
"James! You're my enemy now! You're on President Moony's side! And besides," He said before he could stop himself, "The one I like is on my side in the war- Ah, damn it!"  
  
He buried his face in the chair next to him realizing what he had said.  
  
"So. that leaves the Jester.the Duchess. and the Queen," said Moony thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't think it could be Lily," Peter mused.  
  
"That's right," Sirius couldn't help but grin, "Lily is James's and James's only."  
  
James and Lily gave him a death glare, so he went back to hiding his colored face.  
  
"So. That leaves Fatal and Allie-Cat." Peter and Remus pondered this.  
  
"Well, that's odd," teased Remus, "Sirius usually goes for blondes,"  
  
Sirius just gave him an even look. Remus held his hands up innocently. Allie and Tasha were currently looking at each other uncertainly.  
  
"They're both pretty, even if the Duchess has blue hair," mused Peter, "So that's a plus on each side,"  
  
"Siri likes normal hair colors, though, so that's a minus on the Duchess's part, and I guess a plus on the Jester's." added on Remus.  
  
"Don't ya just love it when they talk about you as if you're not here?" asked Tasha sarcastically to Allie. Katrina and Lily laughed, as did James, and Sirius continued to ignore them.  
  
"Ok, So. Lets make a list." Remus said pulling out a sheet of parchment and a quill form his bag. This is what they ended up with:  
  
The Jester | The Duchess ----------------------------- + + + + + | + + + - - + + - - - | + + + - + + + + + + | + - - - - ----------------------------- + = 10 | + = 8 - = 4 | - = 6  
  
"So. That makes the Jester the main suspect," Remus concluded. Allie and Tasha, however, had gotten bored and began a chess game.  
  
"Padfoot..." said Peter innocently.  
  
"What?" growled Sirius, who was still sitting there, but now looking around the room very annoyed.  
  
"After a half hour of work we have come to a conclusion." Peter said pretending to act business-like, and Sirius smiled slightly.  
  
"And what is that?" He asked.  
  
"Is it the Jester, perhaps, you like?" Remus said smiling.  
  
"Maybe. Sorta. Yeah." Sirius muttered, hiding his face again.  
  
Remus and Peter grinned at each other and took a deep breath and bellowed at the same time:  
  
"KING PADFOOT LIKES THE JESTER! HE JUST AMITTED IT!"  
  
All eyes turned towards poor Sirius. Tasha was looking tremendously dubious at this remark.  
  
"Really?" James slightly smirked at this. Sirius nodded meekly. Tasha felt herself redden for what seemed like the zillionth time that night.  
  
A/N: Anything you recognize J.K. owns, I own Tasha, Allie, and Katrina. So, yeah, there's the second disclaimer. 


	3. The Emperor's Crush

"That's a twist, Black," Lily said smirking, as she sat back down in where their circle had been, "You finally like a girl with a brain,"  
  
"Be nice," Katrina scolded, "I think it's cute."  
  
"You'd think a monkey with three heads and fungus growing on its tail is cute," remarked Allie dryly. Katrina glared at her for a moment before grinning.  
  
"How's the Jester feel about him?" mused James glancing at the girl who was sitting there looking entirely perplexed with brilliantly colored features.  
  
"She looks kind of baffled." volunteered Remus.  
  
"No, really?" Peter asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I lied to you." Remus said.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Peter said wryly.  
  
Suddenly Allie's eyes went wide and she was overcome with giggles.  
  
"What're you laughing at?" Sirius peered at her.  
  
"You li- her - she li- you - So cute," Allie couldn't speak strait. Tasha, however, seemed to know what she was saying and gave her friend a look.  
  
"What's she trying to say?" Remus looked at Tasha expectantly.  
  
"Something she shouldn't," said Tasha surly.  
  
"King Padfoot is going to ignore everything that just happened and ask Emperor Prongs whether he would like a T or a D?"  
  
"Emperor Prongs replies T while wanting to laugh at King Padfoot,"  
  
"Before asking a question to James, King Padfoot would like to know what is so god damn comical about him having an attachment to Jester Fatal?"  
  
"President Moony would like to point out who King Padfoot is. A marauder, some would call him a player, some would call him stupid, a rule breaker, not much of a homework doer. Now President Moony will point out who Jester Fatal is. A friend of Queen Snapdragon, some would call her a bookwork, very intellectual, doesn't break to many rules, typically has her homework turned in on time." Remus said with a slight smile.  
  
"Now do you understand?" questioned Allie.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"No thank you," James said, "We don't know where you've been."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Already been there. The weather's nice but I wouldn't want to live there," responded Lily.  
  
"That is MY statement," Tasha complained.  
  
"Well, I borrowed it." Lily said shrugging.  
  
"King Padfoot would like to know if Jester Fatal finds his fondness of her humorous as well."  
  
"Jester Fatal does not find it amusing at all. Well, just a teeny bit. But she finds it amusing that six teenagers find a crush this hilarious, and has decided she desires to get more clever friends. Jester Fatal would like to give an invitation to King Padfoot to join her on her quest." Tasha smiled slightly as she glanced down and made a move on the chessboard.  
  
"King Padfoot would be delighted to join her and thinks to find more intelligent people that they ought to venture to the Ravenclaws. But King Padfoot would like to ask her one question, first." Sirius responded.  
  
"Checkmate," Tasha told Allie who scowled, and then responded to Sirius, "Jester Fatal would like to know what that question is."  
  
"Emperor Prongs thinks that maybe this wasn't the best idea, 'cause he seems to be losing his best friend to a bunch of uptight Ravenclaw wusses."  
  
"King Padfoot is currently ticked off at Emperor Prongs, Tsar Wormtail, an President Moony, so he is ignoring them. He does, nevertheless, give him a warning that they better be ready for the war tomorrow. In response to Jester Fatal he shall now ask her the question. King Padfoot," Sirius paused indecisively, "King Padfoot would like to know if Jester Fatal would like to join him on the evening of tomorrow for a. . . date, perhaps?"  
  
"Jester Fatal would be pleased to join King Padfoot for a date tomorrow evening," Tasha gave him a bashful smile. He returned it coyly.  
  
"Ah, cut the crap. It's all mushy," Lily complained. Tasha grinned.  
  
"We could turn it into a soap opera," She said.  
  
"That's right. I could say I love Sirius, and Tasha can't have him, and then James could-" Allie was cut off.  
  
"No thank you," Lily said shaking her head.  
  
"Yo, Jamsie," Sirius said, "You said T. Who do YOU like?"  
  
"Oh no. We're not going into that."  
  
"'Scuse me?" Sirius said raising one eyebrow, "Ya'll made me talk. Spill it, Prongs."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"James Anthony Potter," Remus said, "He has a point. We all know he likes the Jester. and the Jester likes him, for that matter, so you say their name now."  
  
"You say yours. . ." James said.  
  
"Fine. . ." said Remus uncertainly, "Don't mock me. Sorry, Katrina. But, ah, yeah, President Moony likes the First Lady Giggles."  
  
Katrina looked pleased. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can we go out on a date then?"  
  
Remus looked shocked for a second and then grinned with a nod.  
  
"Damn. You said it." James complained.  
  
"You don't need to," said Tasha looking amused, "I find it quite obvious how attracted to Lily you are."  
  
James turned beat red. Everyone realized that he did, indeed, have a crush on Lily.  
  
"Damn it, Potter. Don't like me." Lily said frustratedly.  
  
"Why not?" demanded James.  
  
"Just don't!" Lily muttered.  
  
The other six looked at each other. It was clear that the relationship was not going to develop between James Anthony Potter and Lily Charity Evans just yet.  
  
"Uh, it's getting late," volunteered Peter, "We should get to bed."  
  
"Yeah," Allie nodded, "Christmas is tomorrow, and I'm sure we all want to get up early."  
  
"To true," Lily said swiftly leaving the room, "Good night, everyone,"  
  
"She'll come 'round," muttered Tasha to James as he walked by without a goodnight and left to his dorm.  
  
"Night," Peter and Allie said both leaving.  
  
"See ya, guys," muttered Katrina, who kissed Remus on the cheek and left.  
  
"Yeah, g'night," said Remus also leaving. Tasha sighed.  
  
"She'll come 'round, just like you told James," Sirius promised Tasha, who smile faintly at him. She gently pecked him on the lips.  
  
"I sure hope so. James ain't gonna wait forever,"  
  
Sirius smiled and kissed her, ahem, yes, that way. The theme Allie mentioned.  
  
"Night, Sirius," She said and turned leaving.  
  
"Good night, Natasha," he said. And then he was left alone.  
  
"She'll come 'round. At least, I hope she does." he muttered before going to bed.  
  
A/N: Eurgh, I'll have more chapters up later today, I hope. It's 1:35 a.m. where I am and I need to sleep. 


	4. OGT LJ and The ChristmasTime War Commenc...

"It's Christmas!" was the cry that Katrina and Lily were woken from. Someone jumping on her bed woke Allie.  
  
"Ugh," grumbled Allie, "Why are you so happy? Never seen you this delighted on Christmas before, Tasha,"  
  
"Yes, well," Tasha grinned sheepishly, "I'm just in a good mood for once,"  
  
"I'll say. Usually you're really shy." Muttered Lily.  
  
"Well, this is an interesting change," said Allie.  
  
"Lets wake the boys, shall we?" Tasha smirked.  
  
"Duchess Allie-Cat thinks that is a wonderful idea," Allie said grinning.  
  
"Queen Lily quite agrees,"  
  
"As does First Lady Giggles,"  
  
With that, the four girls trooped to the boys dormitory and found all the guys still asleep.  
  
"First Lady Giggles demands that President Moony wakes up this instant!" Katrina said, while shaking Remus roughly.  
  
"Ugh." Remus muttered opening his eyes and looking at her, "What're you doing here?"  
  
Peter and James woke up not long after that, but Tasha was having trouble waking up Sirius. After a moment she got fed up and sat down on him, and muttered a spell, and water poured from her wand.  
  
"BLAH!" Sirius cried as the water hit his face, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!"  
  
Tasha, startled at this sudden scream, fell off the bed as she moved.  
  
"Sorry. . . You wouldn't wake up," she explained from the floor timorously.  
  
Sirius sat up, pushing his soaked hair out of his face. He looked down at the slightly shaken looking girl and gave her an apologetic grin.  
  
"What're you all doin' in the boys dorm, anyway?" He asked.  
  
"It's Christmas!" Tasha answered brightly, "You can't sleep in all day on Christmas!"  
  
"Right," Sirius said pulling himself from under the covers, and holding a hand out to help Tasha up, in which she took.  
  
"Presents!" James and Remus suddenly cried out in delight. The girls glanced at the guys fully now that they were out from under the covers, and a tinge of pink blossomed upon their cheeks.  
  
James and Sirius were both only in their boxers. They found it amusing, however, that James's were light purple with broomsticks and snitches on it. Sirius seemed to have stuck to his name, however, as his were black. Remus was in a pair of flannel pajama pants, and Peter was in pajama pants that had different types of chocolate on it, neither of them with a shirt.  
  
"Nice boxers, Potter," Lily smirked. James glanced down and turned a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"His Mummy bought them for him," teased Sirius, who in turn got shoved by James.  
  
The girls also then remember they were in their pajamas and glanced down.  
  
Lily was in a white short-sleeved shirt that showed her stomach and slightly low cut, which had a black playboy symbol. She had got this shirt from her "Aunt Emma" who had died a month before they started school this year. She had on dark red cloth shorts that had white lines scattered through it. She had no shoes, and her hair was let down.  
  
Allie wore a spaghetti strapped shirt that had a moon and stars on it. Her pants matched. She had black slippers, her hair was also down, and she had somehow managed to get blue eye shadow on.  
  
Katrina wore a pink Hello Kitty shirt and matching pants with, yes, Hello Kitty slippers. She had pulled her blonde hair into a very messy ponytail while they were on their quest to the boys' dorm.  
  
Tasha wore a fairly short black dress with a low cut. She usually only wore it under certain dresses. She had no shoes, and apparently before she had waked the other girls up she had pulled her hair into a reasonably neat bun.  
  
"Oh, planning on being in playboy, Snapdragon?" smirked James. Both Lily and Tasha's eyes darkened.  
  
"Say that again, Potter," they both warned, startling the boys.  
  
"I like your nightgown, my dear Jester," Sirius said teasingly, changing the attention quickly away from James, "It shows more of you,"  
  
Tasha turned red and glanced at the ground. Remus grinned and shoved Sirius back on the bed.  
  
"Quit making her blush, King Padfoot," he said, "The girl is gonna end up staying that way," That only made Tasha blush even more.  
  
"Lets get dressed and take our presents downstairs," offered Peter.  
  
"Yes, lets," Tasha couldn't help but grin.  
  
"'Kay," Allie said and pulled the other three girls back to their dorm.  
  
When the girls were finished they got downstairs the boys were already waiting. Remus and Peter had dressed in jeans and a T-shirt but Sirius and James hadn't change. Tasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought Peter said get dressed?"  
  
"You see, we were, but we were to lazy," explained James and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Morons," announced Allie and then shrugged and sat down.  
  
"Whatever. I don't have time for this. I have gifts to open and food to eat," James said turning to his gifts.  
  
"Presents!" Everyone else cried out and began opening them. They finished a little later (James had almost been clobbered by Lily when she had opened a gift from him that turned her hair neon-green and then James and Sirius got dressed), and headed to breakfast.  
  
"King Padfoot would like to remind President Moony that the war shall be today," Sirius said as he ate.  
  
"President Moony would like to state that King Padfoot will loose." Remus responded.  
  
"First Lady Giggles agrees with President Moony,"  
  
"Jester Fatal doesn't wanna sound rude, but she's getting annoyed at the nicknames. She does not have the capacity to understand in the morning," Tasha said nonchalantly.  
  
"You don't have the capacity to ever understand," teased Lily. Tasha stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Shouldn't you all be in your robes?" A firm voice said from behind them.  
  
"Ah, c'mon professor!" Remus said.  
  
"It's Christmas!" Peter said.  
  
"Let us wear are muggle clothes," pleaded Allie.  
  
"Yeah," Katrina agreed.  
  
"Well," Minerva McGonagall frowned, and then gave them permission and went to eat  
  
"Onwards to war, my troop!" James cried out jumping up, only to fall flat on his face. Everyone staying for Christmas Break stared at him for a moment, and went back to what they were doing. His "troop" ignored him and continued eating.  
  
Sirius cracked a grin. "Excellent troop you got there, Prongs. Your leader doesn't even seem to think that this is important,"  
  
"Well," Lily said standing up and tossing hair over her shoulder, "I'm going to get my cloak and prepare,"  
  
"Me to," James said, and took off running. After the two were out of sight, Tasha looked at the others.  
  
"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" She asked.  
  
"Operation Get-Together is a go?" Peter asked grinning. She nodded.  
  
Operation Get-Together, also know at "O.G.T", was what everyone called it when they were trying to set two people up. In this case, the victims were Lily and James.  
  
"How we gonna do this?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"We could lock them in a closet," suggested Remus.  
  
"Nah, to cliché," said Katrina.  
  
"Somehow manage make the other jealous?" asked Allie.  
  
"I don't know," Peter said, "That's kind of cliché to,"  
  
"You know, I'm kinda thinkin' along the lines of the closet thing," Tasha said with a mischievous smile, "Just not quite. We're supposed to be having a 'war', and the King here is suppose to take me out tonight. Remus and Katrina are supposed to go out sometime, and tonight seems like a good night. Peter and Allie-Cat could suddenly feel like going to Hogsmeade as well. Perhaps, just maybe, Lily and James could, ah, accidentally, of course, end up together in the Lair, and perhaps, perhaps it coincidently locks them in?"  
  
"I have to say," Sirius said grinning, "That sounds like a delightful plan."  
  
"President Moony praises Jester Fatal for thinking something like that up this early in the morning," Remus said grinning, "Although, don't think it'll let you off easy in the war,"  
  
The Lair, as it was called, was a secret in room in Hogwarts that the boys and girls shared as a meeting room. Even though they were enemies, they had both made a treaty that they would share the room because they had found it at the same time. Of course, just because the shared it didn't mean they didn't have disputes over it.  
  
"Excellent." Said Peter with a smile.  
  
"Right. So O.G.T L-J is a go!" said Katrina clapping her hands in delight. It was amazing that a game such as Truth or Dare could lead to a friendship.  
  
"Yep!" The other chimed.  
  
"Well," said Sirius grinning, "Like James said, 'Onwards to war!'"  
  
With that, they all ran towards to door, not even bothering to pick up their jackets. The war was actually a snowball fight. It continued for quite a long time. President Moony would have won, but Emperor Prongs ticked off Queen Lily, resulting in his side being taken down a without any trouble. Needless to say, Remus yelled at James in annoyance.  
  
"I win!" Sirius cried dancing around happily.  
  
"'Scuse me?" Lily asked, "WE win,"  
  
"Fine," Sirius said with a grin, "We win,"  
  
"Whatever," Tasha said shivering, and then suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes, "I'm cold. Who says we head to the Lair?"  
  
"Er, Katrina's already there," said Allie dryly. They all left towards the castle. As soon as Lily and James had entered the room, Katrina left, and the door slammed shut. Lily and James stared at each other in realization and ran for the door. Of course, they couldn't open it, and they had both left their wands in their dorms.  
  
"Shall we get ready for our date?" Sirius asked with a grin to Tasha. Tasha smiled shyly with a nod. Remus glanced at Katrina who nodded. Allie and Peter shrugged. They all left leaving a screaming Lily and James behind.  
  
A/N: Ha! The chapter's done. ^.^ Anyway, its not as funny as the other ones is, but the next will be. The next one is probably just going to be Lily and James, and then the next one will be the other six. 


	5. Locked in the Lair

"NATASHA ALANIS JAMISON! KATRINA TERESA JOHNSON! ALLISON KATHLEEN MICHELS!" bellowed Lily, "LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS MINUTE! I REFUSE TO STAY HERE WITH- WITH- POTTER!"  
  
"I hate to break it to you, Evans," said James coolly, "But I think they've already left,"  
  
"Burn in hell, Potter!" snapped Lily.  
  
"I'll be seeing you there, don't worry," James said casually, ticking off Lily. She smacked him.  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled at him, "I've already put up with you once today!"  
  
James held his hand up to where he felt a burning pain, and then brought it down.  
  
"You hit like a girl, Evans," he said with a smirk.  
  
"I -am- a girl, Potter, if you haven't noticed," Lily said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Not a very pretty one at that," He responded. Lily slapped him again. "Violent as well,"  
  
"Ugh! I am not putting up with you!" Lily threw her hands up and turned and went and sat across the room from him.  
  
"Oooh!" James said mockingly, "That's really gonna work!"  
  
"I hate you!" was the response.  
  
"I hate you to, Snapdragon," said James with a shrug.  
  
"They better be back soon," Lily said giving him a death glare.  
  
"My guess is they won't be. Sirius is taking out Jamison tonight. I heard Remus ask Johnson to go with him tonight, and Peter and Michels both were going to Zonkos to stock up on prank supplies. My guess is they decided to play, 'Operation Get-Together' on us. Which means they'll probably be back in a couple hours or tomorrow," He said crossly.  
  
"Delightful," Lily's voice gushed with sarcasm.  
  
"I have deck of cards," offered James, "We could play a card game to pass the time,"  
  
"Fine," Lily scowled, "You know how to play Cheat?"  
  
"Yeah," James said taking out his cards and sitting down next to Lily. About an hour Lily was fed up and sick of losing.  
  
"Screw this," she grumbled, throwing her cards downs, "There's a chess board somewhere in here,"  
  
James smirked. She glared at him and began her search. By the time she had found it, James had a black eye and knew just how many swearwords Lily knew. They played chess for awhile, and then got bored.  
  
"Any other suggestions?" scowled Lily. James paused and then grinned.  
  
"Duck-duck-goose!" He cried.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Why not?" He complained.  
  
"You need more people then two to play," Lily said calmly, as if explaining to a young child.  
  
"We can try!" James pleaded. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it'll be fun!" He said as if playing duck-duck-goose was in every seventeen-year-olds schedule.  
  
"Well, I'm going to regret this, but. . ." Lily sighed, "okay,"  
  
"Yay!" James jumped up, "I'll go first."  
  
Lily blinked. James circled her saying duck-duck-duck-duck-duck-duck- Goose! Lily tried to run, but they ended up crashing. And this went on for a good hour, and when they finished they were laughing,  
  
"Jesus," Lily said laughing, "This is the first time I've ever had fun with you!"  
  
"I've told you before I'm not all that bad," James grinned at her.  
  
"True," Lily said, still laughing, "I guess you're not as bad as you act,"  
  
"I guess you're not as uptight as thought you were," James gave a smirk.  
  
A/n: Sorry this isn't as long as the others. I tried to finish it quickly and I couldn't think of anything else for Lily and James to do. 


	6. Dates, talks, and Preppy James

"Hey, Black?" Tasha asked Sirius, as they walked happily towards the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand.  
  
"Hmmm? And what's with my last name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's rather habitual for me to say surnames," Tasha answered sheepishly, "Anyway, where you taking me?"  
  
"Hogsmeade," Sirius said nonchalantly. Tasha rolled her eyes.  
  
"So I had figured," She said, "However, where at in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Mmm. I was thinking maybe that club. Never could remember the name," Sirius said, not completely paying attention to what he said. Tasha noticed his sudden day-dreamish tone, unlike how he had just been only paying attention to her, and kept silent until he spoke again. It wasn't until they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Quaffle," Sirius responded, and then turned to Tasha when they had entered. "Wear muggle clothing, however, wear a robe over that,"  
  
"Yes, sir," she responded, slightly smiling. They parted, each going to their own dorm. Tasha sighed, and went to look through her clothing. Katrina and Allie had already left, so there was no one to help her choose an outfit. She sighed again, and began taking out likely shirts. She chose a black halter-top that showed her stomach and had a heart cut out at the top. She then went through her pants. She finally settled on a pair of slightly tight, leatherish looking ones. She grabbed her boots, and headed to the bathroom to change. She let her black curls hang loosely, and she decided not to wear her glasses. She only needed them in class. She pulled her robe on and went downstairs, and saw Sirius there.  
  
"Sorry if I took a long," She said uncertainly. Sirius smiled, looking down at her.  
  
"No, no. Most girls I take out take about fifteen minutes," he said, "You took about five,"  
  
She gave him a smile, and he took her hand. "You know, I should probably steal that invisibility cloak," he pondered aloud.  
  
"No fun in that," She told him, and began leading him out of the room. They made their way in silence as the sneaked into Hogsmeade.  
  
They were having much fun. Sirius had been startled at her clothing, as well as how close she danced to him. She seemed to be having a good time, and they were currently sitting at a table, across form each other.  
  
She's so pretty. And smart. And she can be funny. She's never yelled at us for our pranks. Sirius thought, while smiling at her as she drank her butterbeer. Dear god I don't want to bring her home. She's a mudblood. Meep! Wait a minute! She's a muggle-born. A m-u-g-g-l-e b-o-r-n! Blasted parents. I'm starting to talk like them. Damn it. I'm not even living with them anymore. Why can't I be eighteen, instead of still sixteen? They've already told me I have to bring her over. I don't get it. I ran away, I live with the Potters, and still I have to come back for a damn two weeks - and bring my MUGGLE-BORN girlfriend? Maybe I'll be lucky and they'll forget. I could tell them I dumped her. . Don't be stupid, Black, they're not going to fall for that.  
  
"What's wrong, Sirius?" Tasha said, looking at him concerned, her head slightly tilted as she noticed a look of uncertainty cross his face.  
  
"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I just got caught up in my thoughts." Sirius gave her a charming grin.  
  
"Okay," Tasha said smiling, "Anything important?"  
  
"Nope," Sirius said playfully, getting out of his chair, slipping his arms around her waist as he pulled her up, "Only how I thought how beautiful you are compared to an other girl in the world,"  
  
"Riiiight," Tasha chuckled, and gave him a gentle kiss.  
  
"C'mon, lets get back to Hogwarts and it's getting late. We skipped dinner and Minnie's bound to come lookin' for us,"  
  
"Alright," they pulled their robes on and made their way wordlessly back to the school.  
  
"Hey, Natasha." Sirius's voice was uncertain as they sat down in the common.  
  
"Hmm?" She smiled at him.  
  
"I have a bit of a problem," Sirius looked at her, his features showed that he was worried.  
  
"What's that?" Tasha asked, taken aback by his sudden change of attitude.  
  
Sirius looked at her for the longest moment. Her curls were falling slightly in front of her face, and her eyes held extraordinary worry. He smiled faintly, and pushed her hair back. He leaned over towards her and lightly kissed her. She still looked at him with concern. He sighed, slightly, and began his story of his family.  
  
"And they ordered me to, quote, "Bring the mudblood over when you're staying. Even if you're not living with us, I'd like to meet the girl,'. May I add they said this looking slightly disturbed," He ended his tale. In response, she smiled. He raised an eyebrow, and continued speaking.  
  
"So. I'm suppose to ask you to come over," He said, "And if you say no, well, they'll probably come and get you, anyway."  
  
She chuckled. "Alright. I'll come. I'll have to check with my parents," she looked at him with a smile, and snuggled up to him.  
  
"You'll here mudblood directed at you, quite a lot," He told her quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"That's okay. It's never bothered me," She responded.  
  
"What if I called you it?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"Go right ahead," She yawned.  
  
"I could call you a mudblood, even though we're dating, and you wouldn't get ticked off?" He asked her, startled.  
  
"Uh-huh,"  
  
"What if you were dating Malfoy and he called you it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That's a different story,"  
  
"How so?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Malfoy would probably mean it. I'm quite certain that you wouldn't,"  
  
"Oh," Sirius blinked.  
  
"Wait a minute- why the hell would I be going out with Malfoy? He hates me!" Natasha gave him an odd look. .  
"Just an example," Sirius grinned, and then pulled her chin up so he could see her face, "You sure are real pretty,"  
  
"You sure can be a suck-up," She smirked.  
  
"I'm not. I'm simply telling the truth," he smiled at her before kissing her. After he broke it, she nestled back up to him, and quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"My little mudblood, eh?" He murmured quietly to himself.  
  
***  
  
Katrina smiled to herself, as she lay comfortably in Remus's arms. This was wonderful. She finally had the guy she had liked since first year. He was smart, he was cute, he was caring, and he was funny. He has some flaws, such as being self-conscious about being a werewolf, but Katrina always overlooked them. She knew he turned into a full-fledged monster once a month, but she didn't care. Of course, he didn't know she knew.  
  
"Katrina?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hmm?" was his response.  
  
"Would you like to go inside? It's getting kind of chilly," He told her, benevolence in his voice.  
  
"No- Lets stay here. We have our wands with us. We can cast a warming charm if need be," Katrina murmured, pulling herself closer.  
  
"Alright," He smiled, and gently stroked her hair.  
  
Katrina smiled. She had loved the date. They had snuck out to Hogsmeade and he had bought her dinner, and then they had a butterbeer. They had discussed many topics. They had talked about school, family, friends, and even the careers they hoped to pursue. She had wanted to be an Unspeakable, working in the Department of Mysteries, and he had thought of maybe teaching at Hogwarts of something.  
  
"This is nice," Katrina murmured.  
  
"It is," Remus agreed. They sat there in silence for the next half- hour.  
  
"James and Lily!" Remus suddenly burst out, "I forgot!"  
  
"They're gonna kill us, even if they have gotten together, we've left them in there for six hours; without dinner!" Katrina said, jumping out of his arms. He pulled him self up, and dusted off the snow.  
  
"Lets get Sirius and Tasha," Remus said, "I'm sure they'll be back. We don't want to suffer their wrath alone,"  
  
"Yes," agreed Katrina and they headed to the Gryffindor common room. Katrina giggled when she saw them. "They look so cute!"  
  
"Yes, yes," chuckled Remus, "Hang on- I gotta get a picture of this!"  
  
He came back form his dorm quickly, snapped a picture, and put the camera in his pocket. "Lets wake them, now,"  
  
"Wake up, you two," Remus and Katrina gently shook them. Sirius woke much easier then he had in the morning.  
  
"What?" He whined.  
  
"Sleep." whined Tasha.  
  
"First Lady Giggles would like to announce that Queen Lily and Emperor Prongs is going to killing us!" Katrina said. Sirius and Tasha snapped awake in an instant.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Remus tapped his foot impatiently. Sirius and Tasha untangled themselves from each other and jumped up, and everyone ran quickly, though noiselessly, to the Lair to find an angry Lily and James yelling at each other.  
  
"UPTIGHT? UPTIGHT! AT LEAST I'M NOT AN EGOTISTICAL, INCOMPETENT, PREPPY, MAN-WHORE!"  
  
James glared at her in response, and watched her as she stalked out of the Lair. He paused.  
  
"Wait- did she just call me preppy?" He looked insulted.  
  
"Yes, Potter, she did," Tasha said calmly. He ran off after her.  
  
"Well," Katrina said.  
  
"Doesn't look like they're together," Sirius said dryly.  
  
"No, really?" said Remus in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Can I go back to sleep now?" Tasha asked.  
  
"Our friends might kill each other and you want to sleep?" Sirius stared at her.  
  
"Yes, that about sums it up," she looked at him innocently.  
  
"Okay," Sirius picked her up and carried her over to the couch in the room, sat her down on it, sat down, and this pulled her towards him. She smiled snuggled into him.  
  
"Well." Remus looked at Katrina. Katrina smiled and they went over and did the same.  
  
"Whatever happened to Allie and Pettigrew, anyway?" Tasha asked, as she closed her eyes.  
  
"They came back earlier and went to bed," Remus responded.  
  
"Oh." Tasha mumbled, wrapping her arms around Sirius's neck before falling back to sleep.  
  
The four teenagers slept like this the whole night and could be found in the same positions in the morning. They slept peacefully, however, they were awoken to Lily and James screaming at each other. 


	7. Summer Begins

The rest of the year went fairly well. Katrina and Remus were still dating, and had not had a fight yet. Remus was feeling very fidgety, however, and was doing some serious thinking about telling her about his lycanthropy.  
  
Lily and James were still the same. Lily thought he was an arrogant prick, James still very much wanted to go out with her. Remus told James that if he ever wanted to go out with Lily Evans he was going to get over himself.  
  
Peter had gotten himself a girlfriend, a sweet Hufflepuff girl named Faith Ferdinand, about a month before school ended. She was in 6th year as well. She had dark brown eyes, and her hair fell in golden blonde curls to her waist.  
  
Allie had dated off an on, but had never bothered with one guy. She did say she had a crush on someone, though. She refused to say whom. She said they didn't need to know, and that it was her business alone.  
  
Sirius and Tasha, though, were not as lucky as Peter and Faith, and Katrina and Remus. They had broke up once, but they had gotten back together. However, their last fight was particularly bad. They broke up and hadn't got back together. A snippet of their fight went like this:  
  
"DAMN IT, SIRIUS JULIAN BLACK! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A DAMN EGOTISITICAL MORON?"  
  
"AT LEAST I'M NOT A STUCK-UP, KNOW-IT-ALL BIT-"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE! I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING BUT TRY AND BE NICE TO YOU! YOU JUST- UGH! I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF A WORD TO DESCRIBE YOU!"  
  
Needless to say, it had been quite a terrible fight. Sirius whined and pouted long after when he was with his friends. It hadn't helped his case when he noticed that Tasha had never seemed blue about it. On the contrary, she seemed ever happier then before they had gotten together. Tasha, however, had never been one to show her feelings to her friends. She hadn't slept well at night since the break up, and was constantly fighting tears.  
  
All of them were currently saying goodbye and beginning to drift towards their families. Peter and Remus had already left.  
  
"Okay, Tash, Trina, Allie," Lily said happily, "I'll see if I can get you all to come over. I'll be seeing ya,"  
  
"See ya," chimed the three other girls as Lily left.  
  
"I'm going to," Allie grinned and began walking away, "See you, Katrina, Tasha, Remus, Sirius, James,"  
  
"Bye," everyone else chimed.  
  
"I'm goin'," Remus grinned, turned to Katrina and kissed her, "See ya, Kitty,"  
  
"I'll miss you. You come over, you here?" scolded Katrina and kissed him back.  
  
"Alright," Remus laughed and turned to his two friends, "See you, Prongs, Padfoot,"  
  
"You're coming over!" both boys chimed. Remus turned to Tasha and hugged her.  
  
"Glad we're friends- I finally found someone who can beat me in a chess game," Remus grinned.  
  
"Alright, get goin', Lupin. You're parents are waiting," laughed Tasha. Remus laughed, and waved to them before leaving.  
  
"I gotta go. See you guys," Katrina left.  
  
"See you, Tash," James said with a wave, "Hurry up, Padfoot,"  
  
"Adios, Potter," Tasha waved to him as he left. Tasha and Sirius looked at each other uncomfortably.  
  
"Guess I'll see you next year," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Tasha responded, and began to leave. Sirius watched her for a moment, and the grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait," he said, and she turned around.  
  
"Look, Natasha," Sirius said, looking in her eyes searchingly, "I'm really sorry about that fight. I said tons of things I didn't mean,"  
  
"Yeah, me to," Tasha said softly.  
  
"And I know it's a bit late. but." Sirius trailed off.  
  
"What?" Tasha tipped her head and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"King Padfoot would like to ask you another question," Sirius suddenly grinned.  
  
"Jester Fatal would like to know what that question is," Tasha smiled.  
  
"King Padfoot is truly sorry about that silly fight. He would like to ask you first, if you will ever forgive him,"  
  
"Jester Fatal completely forgives him. Will King Padfoot forgive her?"  
  
"King Padfoot forgives Jester Fatal. But King Padfoot has a question in which he is dying to ask,"  
  
"Jester Fatal asks what the question is,"  
  
"King Padfoot has been wanting to ask you since a day after we broke up. Emperor Prongs, Tsar Wormtail, and President Moony have been telling me to stop whining to them and just ask you. Apparently they didn't care about my heartbreak. Anyway, King Padfoot would like to know if you forgive him enough to go back to being his girlfriend,"  
  
Tasha looked up at him, and he studied her face. Suddenly she broke out into a smile. There was a long silence until she uttered a single word.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Really?" He relaxed.  
  
"Yep," She smiled. He broke out in a grin. He quickly pulled her into a French kiss.  
  
"Good," He murmured into her ear, as he pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he spoke again, "You still coming to my house?"  
  
"Sure," She smiled and kissed him gently, "I gotta go. Parents are waiting,"  
  
"Alright," Sirius smiled before pulling her into another French kiss.  
  
"Okay, Gotta go. I'll miss you," She smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"I miss you already," Sirius responded. She turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips, and left smiling. Sirius grinned stupidly to himself and wandered over to the Potters, and even that the fact that his parents were standing next to him couldn't ruin his mood.  
  
"What took you so long?" James asked, "And why are you so happy?"  
  
"I got my Jester back," Sirius said, still grinning. He noticed where Tasha was actually standing with a man and a woman not to far away. The man was tall and had black hair and his eyes were a bright, but cold, blue color. The woman had blonde curls and emerald green eyes that matched Tasha and Lily's. The man took trunk, and the woman took her by the arm and dragged her right past him and the family. They caught a bit of her parents' mutterings.  
  
"Wizards and witches! Honestly. Disgusting. Terrible that our daughter is such a freak," was her father's muttered words to his wife. Tasha heard him, but it didn't bother her. She was used to it. She grinned and waved at Sirius as she passed. Sirius grinned back in response.  
  
"I don't like her," Mr. Black announced to his son. Sirius just looked at him, still grinning.  
  
"That's okay. I don't care because I do. I like her a lot." Sirius responded.  
  
***************  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Lily said happily as they pulled her into a hug, "Tunia,"  
  
"How was school, Lils?" Her father looked at her smiling.  
  
"Your grades were wonderful as always," Her mother beamed at her.  
  
"Hello," Petunia muttered.  
  
"School was great! Well, Potter was still annoying, but it was fun," Lily talked animatedly as they got in the car, "Can Katrina, Allie, and Tasha come over sometime this summer? I told them I'd ask. I'm pretty sure Tasha can. I mean- She is my cousin,"  
  
"Yes, Yes," laughed her mother, Violet, "Josh is looking forward to seeing you. He says he misses causing havoc,"  
  
Lily just grinned in response. Her father, Shane, chuckled and they talked the whole ride home. She put her stuff in her room and then ran downstairs. She stopped in the living room by the phone.  
  
"I'm calling Josh!" She yelled before dialing the number. Their conversation went like this:  
  
Lily: Is Josh there? Josh: This is he. Lily: Josh! Lily speaking! Josh: Lils! You're home from school! Lily (in a very sarcastic tone): No, Josh, I'm still in school. Josh: Bite me. Anyway, I've got tons of ideas for causing mayhem near and far! Lily: Really? I have some ideas myself. Come on over. Josh: Okay!  
  
*************  
  
"Hi, Daddy," Katrina smiled as she hugged her father.  
  
"Hi, Kat. We're all moved into the new apartment. I fixed your room up. You can change it however you want it," Alton Johnson said as he smiled down at her.  
  
"I bet I'll like it however you have it," Katrina grinned, "Lets go home!"  
  
They got into the car and drove home. Katrina, as it turned out, did love the room. It wasn't even eight minutes after the arrived home when the doorbell rang. Katrina opened the door to find Allie standing there.  
  
"Allie!" Katrina grinned.  
  
"Already bored. 'Rents had to leave so I thought I might see if I can crash here for the night? The 'rents said it was fine," Allie looked hopeful.  
  
"Of course," Alton's voice suddenly said, and they turned to face him.  
  
"Alton!" Allie grinned and hugged him.  
  
"Shut that door and come in now! Who's ready for a snack and a video game?" Alton grinned.  
  
"Me!" Katrina and Allie cried out as they shut the door and ran into the kitchen. Katrina lowered her voice where her father couldn't hear her.  
  
"Parents fighting again?"  
  
"Yeah," Allie muttered, "Couldn't stand it and had to get out of the house,"  
  
"Daddy will welcome you anytime," Katrina smiled, "You're like another daughter to him,"  
  
"I wish I was to my parents," muttered Allie.  
  
**********  
  
"Dad, Mum," greeted Remus with a smile. He looked exhausted.  
  
"Remus," His mother, Jennifer, greeted him softly with a hug.  
  
"Remus," His father's voice sounded stricter.  
  
"Would it be okay if I went to a friends sometime? Her name is Katrina," Remus asked hopefully.  
  
His father, Mike, lips pursed; however Jennifer said something before he could speak.  
  
"Of course. I'm glad you have a lady friend," She smiled. The ride home was one is silence. Remus dragged himself into his room. He wished something interesting would happen over the summertime. He sighed, and rolled over hoping to fall into a dreamless slumber.  
  
***********  
  
James and Sirius sighed, feeling rather bored. They were stuck sitting in the living room listening to their parents discuss when Sirius had to go home for the two weeks. Sirius drummed his fingers against the coffee table for what seemed the billionth time in a half hour. James slammed Sirius's fingers on the table, and the adults gave them annoyed looks.  
  
"What was that for?" Sirius grumbled, nursing his hurt hand.  
  
"Do you know how nerve racking that is?" James stared at him like he was an idiot.  
  
"Well, it gives me something to do!" Sirius responded. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Grow up,"  
  
"Only if you do first," Sirius retorted.  
  
"Whatever," James stuck his tongue out. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Oooh, real grown-up like, Prongs,"  
  
"Bite me," James couldn't help but grin, however.  
  
"Sirius," Mr. Black spoke to his son.  
  
"Yeah?" Sirius turned to him, his features holding a slightly annoyed expression.  
  
"About mid July is when you shall come," Mrs. Black told him.  
  
"Your. girlfriend will come a week after," Mr. Black said.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'll get a hold of her,"  
  
************  
  
Tasha hurriedly went upstairs when she got up. She was used to the ranting about her being a witch, but that didn't mean it didn't bother her. She entered her room and put her trunk and stuff down. She jumped on her bed, and sat there for a moment thinking about what to do. Then it clicked. She grinned widely and reached for her phone.  
  
"Is Lily there?" She asked.  
  
"Tasha? Hello! No, she isn't, but I can take a message. She's out terrorizing some poor soul with Josh," Shane Evans said laughing.  
  
"Okay. Tell her I can come over whenever you want. I was wondering, Uncle, if maybe my boyfriend and Trina's could, as well as James Potter. Yes- I know, she hates him, but I think it would be kind of fun,"  
  
"I'll talk to Violet," Shane laughed, "You are a cruel girl, Tasha. All right, I'll tell her. She'll call you when we arrange the date for you to come over. Of course, she'll probably call you before that, but anyway,"  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Uncle. Love you," She said.  
  
"Love you, too," Shane said, "Bye,"  
  
"See ya," Tasha said and hung up the phone. Tasha sat bored for a moment and then pulled out a quill and parchment. She began to write Sirius.  
  
Dearest King Padfoot (Otherwise known as Sirius),  
  
Hey! What's up? Nothin' here. I was wondering- I have to settle it with Lily and her parents first, but Uncle will probably let us. She's inviting Katrina, Allie, and me over. I was wondering if maybe you could come? Along with James and Remus of course. Again, Lily's parents will probably let us, but I'm going to find out. So, what do you think? And do you know when I'm supposed to go to your house yet? Well, I'm going to go. I'm waiting for your response.  
  
Love,  
Jester Fatal  
Natasha Evans  
  
A/N: I hope that was okay. It wasn't as humorous as the others. Anyway, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. I have a few ideas. It'll start in the summer and go from there. 


End file.
